


Sparring Practice

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Detectives, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Martial Arts, One-Sided Relationship, Police, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sparring, Training, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee gets a lot more pleasure than Ryo realises from their regular sparring sessions.





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Sparring together,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Midway through the manga.

Just because cops were armed with guns didn’t mean they could afford to let their unarmed combat skills grow rusty. The police academy taught them to fight with their bare hands as well as giving them comprehensive firearms training, but while their marksmanship was tested regularly, it was up to the officers themselves to keep their other skills up to scratch. Dee was pretty sure his own fighting techniques had improved a fair bit since he’d been paired with Ryo, not least because his partner had some pretty impressive martial arts moves in his repertoire.

Martial arts were way cool; Ryo had taken karate lessons from an early age, and it hadn’t taken too much begging on Dee’s part to persuade his partner to teach him. Now they made time to spar together at least twice a month, learning from each other. Dee, being a street kid, knew how to fight dirty, and had also done a bit of boxing when he was younger, while Ryo knew karate and some judo, so it was a fair exchange. It also gave Dee the perfect opportunity to surreptitiously grope his partner, since grabbing on and throwing each other to the mat was perfectly in keeping with the rules of this kind of sparring. 

Not that Dee managed to grab and throw Ryo all that often; his partner was kinda slippery and good at avoiding being grabbed, which made Dee wonder why he seemed to have so much difficulty avoiding being pounced. Maybe it was because during sparring practice Ryo expected Dee to grab at him while at other times, like at home or at Dee’s place, he wasn’t already on his guard.

Right at that moment, Ryo had Dee pinned bodily to the mat. He’d gone down hard and nearly had the breath knocked out of him, but having Ryo lying on top of him more than made up for any discomfort he might be feeling. He was almost tempted to try and steal a kiss, except that Ryo was explaining what Dee had done wrong and Dee was happy to stay right there listening, rather than risk causing Ryo to scramble off him prematurely. He’d probably use the scenario in his fantasies later, imagining kissing his partner and having Ryo kiss him back before…

No, not a good idea to think along those lines right now; he needed to pay attention to what Ryo was saying.

“Understand?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Can we try that again?”

Ryo nodded, and Dee bit back a groan of disappointment as that leanly muscled body shifted off him and his partner stood, offering him a hand up. Dee intended to keep practising this move until he was the one pinning Ryo to the mat. Even though he wouldn’t be able to take full advantage of that position for fear of Ryo refusing to spar with him anymore, it would still be worth experiencing, and it would make a change to have Ryo’s approval for jumping on him. Someday, hopefully, Ryo would be all for the other, more pleasurable, form of grappling, but for the moment Dee would take his pleasure wherever he could find it. The opportunity to get up close and personal with his partner was well worth getting a bit banged up for.

The End


End file.
